El tanque de agua
by Drewyd
Summary: Una falla misteriosa ha hecho que la ducha de Jaime no sirva; su mejor idea, por supuesto, irse a la casa de alguien más y meterse en su ducha. Elementalmente, Brienne obtiene este dudoso privilegio. AU.


**Disclaimer:** Esta historia es publicada sin ningún fin de lucro, G.R.R. Martin se lleva todo el crédito. Por favor, no me demanden.

* * *

 **El tanque de agua**

Sin importar cuántos manotazos Jaime le diese, la ducha se rehusaba a cooperar.

Ya era suficientemente malo que estuviese pegajoso de sudor y oliese mal; también necesitaba terminar su ensayo de Pago de Impuesto en Relación con Propiedad Privada y enviarle los documentos a la administración para confirmar que iba a quedarse en el dormitorio por otro año, todo antes de las ocho.

Pero, por supuesto, el universo no funcionaba así. Si algo podía salir mal, lo haría, y justamente el día en que más necesitaba que funcionase.

Su compañero de cuarto estaba desaparecido, y de cualquier forma, Addam era tan útil para los aspectos hogareños de su habitación que habría tenido más oportunidad de que sirviese llamando a Cersei.

«Tiempos desesperados requieren medidas» pensó, mientras agarraba dos toallas, ropa, jabón y champú. Lástima que Tyrion estuviese en Roca Casterly. Él sí habría sido útil.

Salió de su cuarto con sus cosas en mano, ignorando la sensación de su camisa pegándosele en la espalda, y se quitó el pelo sudado de la frente. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo los nombres de cada una de las personas que habitaban en ese dormitorio aparecían en su mente, y se esfumaban tan rápido como llegaban.

«No. No. No. Definitivamente no. Puede ser... no.» El dormitorio 208 era uno de los últimos, verdaderamente mal posicionado, y Jaime no podía recordar por su vida quiénes eran las dos personas que dormían allí. Sansa, le dijo una vocecita en su mente, y se encogió de hombros. Mejor que Jon y Robb, o Elia y Arya, o Dios lo prohibiese, Aerys.

Tocó la puerta dos veces y se apoyó en el marco, consciente de que era un descaro lo que le iba a pedir. No pocas veces le habían dicho que era incapaz de sentir vergüenza.

La segunda ley del universo: la persona que más necesitabas en ese momento _por supuesto_ que iba a estar desaparecida, incluso cuando la hubieses visto no menos de dos horas antes.

 _Por supuesto._

La mujer frente suyo no le era desconocida (habría sido imposible no verla), pero Jaime jamás había hablado con ella. ¿De ella? Definitivamente.

—Hola —dijo él, dado que ella parecía muy ocupada sonrojándose y viendo su mandíbula—. Lamento la molestia; ¿está Sansa?

Los ojos se ella se agrandaron.

—N-no. N-no, ella está... —detuvo sus palabras para apretar el cuello, y al parecer, pensar. A Jaime le dieron ganas de zarandearla, a ver si se apresuraba—… ella se fue por la tar-tarde. Con su hermana.

Jaime debatió en su mente por unos momentos si debía de continuar con su plan o tragarse su orgullo y pedirle a Robb el favor aunque ese mocoso irritante lo hubiese derrotado en las preliminares para mariscal de campo.

«Nunca.»

—Bueno, qué queda. La ducha de mi cuarto se jodió. ¿Puedo usar la tuya?

Ella parpadeó, y alzó las cejas, y se quedó paralizada en su puesto. Las pecas se le estiraron en las mejillas, pero gracias a esa estupefacción pudo Jaime observar sus brillantes y hermosos ojos azules, al parecer lo único bonito en ella.

Aunque estaba impaciente por la respuesta (podría haber escurrido su camisa en ese momento y haber sacado un delicioso jugo de sudor frío, sólo tres pasos instantáneos), se contuvo; tenía la sensación de que ella saldría corriendo si hacía un movimiento repentino.

Algo en su rostro se modificó; sus ojos se entrecerraron, alzó los hombros y frunció el ceño. Jaime estaba intrigado.

—¿Está jodida?

—Sí, jodida —repitió, tamborileando con irritación sus dedos contra el marco de la puerta—. Dañada, arruinada, rota, _kaputt._ ¿Puedo usar la tuya?

Por unos segundos, ella pareció a punto de negarle el favor, pero Jaime se separó del marco y su olor le llegó, una mezcla de tierra, sudor, camisas mal lavadas y cuero viejo. «Ten compasión, Jesús».

Sin decir una palabra se retiró de la puerta, dándole paso. Lo primero que notó fue que todo estaba ordenado, _demasiado ordenado,_ y que por alguna razón no había tanto rosado como habría esperado. Dios era testigo que Sansa nunca perdía oportunidad de usarlo. Lo segundo que notó, y soltó un gemido involuntario, era que había aire acondicionado, bendito sean los Dioses.

—Que los Dioses te acompañen, bendigan y compadezcan —le dijo, estirando sus músculos contraídos por el deporte. Se volteó para ver a la mujer, pero ella había retirado la mirada. No había podido verse más incómoda aunque lo intentase—. Lo digo en serio, moza. Gracias por el favor.

—No me llames así. Mi nombre es Brienne.

—Bueno, Brienne la Moza, yo soy...

—Jaime Lannister —le interrumpió ella antes de que completase su oración. Ahora parecía más exasperada que nada—. Tu reputación te precede.

—Tomaré eso como un cumplido. ¿Dónde está el baño?

Ella le señaló la dirección y él le despidió con un gesto de cabeza, entrando al baño con todos sus macundales en brazos. Tal y como el resto de la habitación todo estaba en perfecto orden, pero habían tres veces más artículos que los que Addam y él tenían en el suyo. ¿Cómo era posible tener tantos tipos distintos de lociones y jabones?

Mujeres, pensó, y se metió en la ducha.

Tal vez fuese porque llevaba esperándola por horas, o porque el sudor lo había empegostado todo, pero esa debió de haber sido una de las duchas más gratificantes de su vida, incluso cuando habían cinco champús más, hojillas de afeitar femeninas y sinfín de cremas. Por un momento la idea de salir sólo en toalla se le pasó por la mente, pero la parte racional y madura de su conciencia se lo impidió.

«Te está haciendo un favor gigante aunque claramente preferiría ponerte de patitas en la calle, ¿y tú le vas a hacer eso? No eres _tan_ gillipollas.»

«Aguafiestas.»

Se vistió con gran placer, sintiendo su piel limpia y su cabello reluciente, y salió al refrescante aire de la habitación. Brienne alzó la vista. Señaló una botella de agua que tenía enfrente, encima de su mesa.

—Felicidades por ganar el partido —murmuró, y volvió a bajar la vista hacia el libro que estaba leyendo.

La cara de Jaime irradió felicidad pura; de haberle visto, Brienne de seguro que se habría sonrojado. Él se sentó en la otra silla que había, y trató de leer lo que ella escribía al revés. No tardó en aburrirse.

—¿Estabas en el partido hoy, en las gradas?

—No, no soy mucho de eso... —sacó un resaltador amarillo, y luego copió, y Jaime no tenía idea de cómo alguien podía abarcar tanto texto en un papel voluntariamente—. Es lo único de lo que se ha hablado hoy.

—Pues gracias de todas formas.

Era extraño para Jaime el sentir que su sonrisa más reluciente, la que le conseguía una conquista semanal, era banalmente ignorada por la mujer frente suyo. Sin razón alguna, tuvo el impulso de colocarle los mechones de pelo detrás de su oreja.

—¿Qué estás estudiando?

—Dothraki avanzado.

—¿Ése es tu título?

—No. Estoy haciendo una doble carrera en Literatura de Essos e Idiomas del Medio Mundo.

Una pausa. El sonido del bolígrafo moverse por el papel. El motor del aire acondicionado.

—Voy a serte franco: eso es impresionante. Yo me gradúo el próximo año de Abogacía.

El bolígrafo se detuvo. El cabello pajizo de ella no relucía bajo la luz.

—Voy a serte franca —Jaime sonrió más, si eso era posible, y las ganas de tocarla aumentaron—: no pareces la clase de tipo que quisiese ser abogado.

Su sonrisa disminuyó. Una piquiña en su cuello le hizo resoplar.

—¿Qué clase de tipo te parezco?

—La clase de tipo que está aquí por una beca de fútbol, que nunca hace sus trabajos, tiene un GPA de 2.1 y estudia administración.

—Estoy _personalmente ofendido._ Mi padre paga la matrícula todos los años, estudio abogacía por él; tengo un GPA de 3.7 y _debería_ estar haciendo mis trabajos ahora.

De un brinco se levantó, corrió todo el camino hasta su habitación y agarró su MacBook a los tropezones. Cuando volvió al cuarto de Brienne, ella todavía estaba parpadeando.

—Si no es mucha molestia —dijo, y por primera vez ella sonrió.

Acercó su silla a ella y comenzó a teclear sin dejar de parlotear, porque Jaime no sería Jaime si dejase por un segundo de hablar. Cuando Sansa regresó, horas después, los encontró uno dormido encima del otro, con la traducción Dothraki todavía en mano.

 **xxx**

—Te dije que no iba a funcionar —le dijo Varys a Qyburn, masajeándose las sienes. ¿Por qué le tocaban esos locos a él?—. Esto está, como se dice comúnmente, jodido.

Como si estuviese de acuerdo, el tanque de agua soltó un chillido, luego un crujido y, tal y como estaba, se rehusó a funcionar. Lástima aquellas habitaciones que se habían quedado sin agua. Qyburn se encogió de hombros.

—Algo bueno habrá tenido que salir de mi intervención.

Jaime y Brienne, pisos arriba, habrían concordado con él.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Para todos aquellos (nadie) que se pregunten porqué subí este AU aquí y no en « _i'd choose you_ » y para variar porqué llevo meses sin actualizar dicha historia, solo hay una respuesta: soy una floja e inútil gillipollas. Me quedé trancada en el último capítulo y, como toda buena escritora, he decidido ignorar toda responsabilidad y escribir otras cosas. Simple y sencillo.

Espero que les haya gustado, aunque me siento un poco insegura escribiendo un Jaime tan calmado y amistoso y _normal._ Casi parece mentira.

Reviews, sugerencias y comentarios siempre bien aceptados.


End file.
